List of Gundam manga and novels
This is a list of manga and novels that are set in the various timelines of the Gundam anime metaseries. ''Mobile Suit Gundam'' (Universal Century) A.D.1986 *'Stampede: The Story of Professor Minovsky' (Stampede: Minovsky Hakase Monogatari, 1988) - by Masaya Takahashi (Story), Hajime Oki (Illustration), U.C.0068 *'Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin' (Kidou Senshi Gundam The Origin, 2002 - ) - by Yoshikazu Yasuhiko. The second, broader manga adaptation, which follows the same storyline, but with different details *'Outer Gundam' (1988–1992) - by Masafumi Matsuura, U.C.0073 *'Developers: Mobile Suit Gundam Before One Year War' (Developers: Kidou Senshi Gundam Before One Year War, 2002–2003) - by Housui Yamazaki, U.C.0079 *'Mobile Suit Gundam' (Kidou Senshi Gundam, 1979–1982) - by Yu Okazaki. The manga adaptation of the original series and movie. *'Mobile Suit Gundam 0079' (Kidou Senshi Gundam 0079, 1993–2005) - by Kazuhisa Kondo. The manga adaptation of the original series and movie. *'Mobile Suit Variations: Ace Pilot Story' (Mobile Suit Variation: Ace Pilot Retsuden, 1984) - by Masahiro Oda (Story), Ken-ichi Ishibashi (Illustration). *'Mobile Suit Gundam: Record of MS Wars' (Kidou Senshi Gundam MS Senki, 1984) - by Masaya Takahashi (Story), Kazuhisa Kondo (Illustration). A side story set in the One Year War, about the young pilot, Frederick Brown. *'Operation Buran' (1990) - by Kazuhisa Kondo. A short manga about Operation Buran, set after the Battle of Solomon, about the pilot Frederick Brown. Serialized on Hobby Japan. *'Mobile Suit Gundam: MS Generation' (Kidou Senshi Gundam MS Generation, 1989–1990) - by Rei Nakahara. Isolated short stories, set in the One Year War. *'Magical Ensign Blaster Mari' (Mahou no Shoui Blaster Mari, 1989–1990) - by Kei Ikeda. *'Mobile Suit Gundam 0080 Visual Comic' (1989) - omnibus. *'Night=Hawks!' (1990–1991) - by Ayumi Konomichi. *'Mobile Suit Gundam Side Story: The Blue Destiny' (Kidou Senshi Gundam Gaiden: The Blue Destiny, 1997) - by Mizuho Takayama. A manga retelling of the three Blue Destiny Sega Saturn games. *'Mobile Suit Gundam Side Story 0079 (Vol. EFSF)' (Kidou Senshi Gundam Gaiden: Colony no Ochita Chi de... (Renpou Hen), 1999) - by Tomohiro Chiba (Story), Hideyuki Matsurioka (Illustration). A manga adaptation of the TV games. *'Mobile Suit Gundam Side Story 0079 (Vol. Zeon)' (Kidou Senshi Gundam Gaiden: Colony no Ochita Chi de... (Zeon Hen), 2000) - by Tomohiro Chiba (Story), Tomotake Kinoshita (Illustration). A manga adaptation of the TV games. *'Mobile Suit Gundam: Lost War Chronicles' (Kidou Senshi Gundam Senki: Lost War Chronicles, 2002) - by Masato Natsumoto. Set during the One Year War, it follows the missions of a special "guinea pig" MS team, whose mission is to test, in battle, the newest MS models. *'Mobile Suit Gundam Side Story: Space, To the End of a Flash' (Kidou Senshi Gundam: Utyu, Senkou no Hate ni, 2003) - by Tomohiro Chiba (Story), Masato Natsumoto (Illustration). *'Mobile Suit Gundam MS IGLOO' (Kidou Senshi Gundam MS IGLOO: Ichinen Sensou Hiroku, 2005 - ) - by MEIMU. The manga adaptation of CGI series. *'Mobile Suit Gundam 0080: War in the Pocket' (Kidou Senshi Gundam 0080: Pocket no Naka no Sensou, 1989) - by Shigeto Ikehara. The manga adaptation of the OVA series. *'Record of MS Wars II' (Shin MS Senki, 1988–1994) - by Kazuhisa Kondo. Short stories set between U.C.0079 and U.C.0093, about the pilot Frederick Brown and others. *'Mobile Suit Vor!!' (1988–1989) - by Kazuhisa Kondo. A short manga set in the earlier stages of the Zeon invasion of Earth, about the deployment of the pre-Gundam RX-79 prototypes, the RX-75 Guntank and the RX-77 Guncannon; also about the Second Battle of Solomon, the pilot Frederick Brown and others, in U.C.0088. Serialized on Bandai B-Club. *'Go! Go! Our V Gundam' (Ike! Ike! Bokura no V Gundam!!, 1992–1994) - by Tsukasa Kotobuki. Short stories set between U.C.0079 and U.C.0153. *'Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Deleted Affair: Portrait Of Young Comet' (Kidou Senshi Gundam C.D.A. Wakaki Suisei no Shozou, 2001–2009 ) - by Hiroyuki Kitazume. Beginning just after the One Year War, it follows Char as he goes to Axis, where he meets a young pilot named Haman Karn, covering their relationship across many years, up to the events in Char's Counterattack. U.C.0080 *'War in the Pocket' (Pocket no Naka no Sensou, 1994) - by Kenji Mizuhara. An after story of the OVA series. U.C.0081 *'Jupiter Mirage' (1989) - Vol.1 by Hiroshi Niki, Vol.2 by Makoto Kobayashi, Vol.3 by Masato Tanaka. U.C.0083 *'Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory' (Kidou Senshi Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory, 1992) - by Mitsuru Kadoya. The manga adaptation of the OVA series. *'Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Hero of Stardust' (Kidou Senshi Gundam 0083: Hoshikuzu no Eiyu, 2000–2001) - by Masafumi Matsuura. The manga adaptation of the OVA series. *'Program Master' (1989) - by Masafumi Matsuura. U.C.0084 *'Mobile Suit Gundam 0084: Psi-trailing' (Kidou Senshi Gundam 0084: Psi-trailing, 1993) - by Kenji Mizuhara. *'Mobile Suit Gundam Katana' (Kidou Senshi Gundam Katana, 2010) - by Yoshihiro Sono U.C.0085 *'Mobile Suit Gundam: Ecole du Ciel' (Kidou Senshi Gundam Ecole du Ciel: Tenku no Gakko, 2002 - ) - by Haruhiko Mikimoto. French for School Of The Sky, it takes place during the early wars, where a young girl struggles to come to grips with her identity, as she enrolls in a Federation school, previously as a Zeon. *'Advance Of Zeta: The Flag Of Titans' (Advanced of Z: Titans no Hata no Moto ni, 2003 - ) - by Bin Konno (Story), Tatsu Mizuki (Illustration). Set in U.C.0084, is the story of one of the first Titans' units, the Black Outer. Serialized on Dengeki Daioh. *'Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam: Day After Tomorrow - From Kai Shiden's Report' (Kidou Senshi Z Gundam: Day After Tomorrow - Kai Shiden no Report Yori, 2005 - ) - by Tsukasa Kotobuki. U.C.0087 *'Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam' (Kidou Senshi Z Gundam, 1985–1986) - by Kazuhisa Kondo. The manga adaptation of the original series. *'Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam A New Translation: Heirs to the Stars' (Kidou Senshi Z Gundam I: Hoshi wo Tsugu Mono, 2005) - by Hisao Tamaki. The manga adaptation of the movie. *'Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam A New Translation II: Lovers' (Kidou Senshi Z Gundam II: Koibito-tati, 2005–2006) - by Kotoni Shiraishi. The manga adaptation of the movie. *'Zeta Gundam: Side Story' (Side Story of Gundam Z, 1987) - by Kazuhisa Kondo. An alternate retelling of the events from the original Zeta Gundam series. *'Gundam Sentinel: The Day Before' (1989) - by Hajime Katoki. A photonovel detailing a cleanup operation in the final days of the Gryps Conflict and the beginning of the Axis/Neo Zeon movement. U.C.0088 *'Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ' (Kidou Senshi Gundam ZZ, 1986–1987) - by Toshiya Murakami. The manga adaptation of the original series. *'Gundam Sentinel' (1988) - by Masaya Takahashi. A photonovel side-story, detailing the battle between the an Earth Federation task force, and the "New Desides", a remnant of the disbanded Titans. *'Artificial Newtypes Story: Another Zeta Gundam Story' (Kyouka Ningen Monogatari: Another Z Gundam Story, 1991–1992) - by Kaoru Morishita. *'Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ: Seaside Panic' (Kidou Senshi Gundam ZZ: Seaside Panic, 1993) - by Kenji Mizuhara. U.C.0090 *'Under the Gundam: Double-Fake' (Double-Fake: Under the Gundam, 1989) - by Yuji Ushida. A side-story that focuses on a decoy operation, launched by Char, in U.C.0090. U.C.0091 *'Mobile Suit Vs. Giant God of Legend: Gigantis' Counterattack (Gundam vs Ideon)' (Kidou Senshi Vs. Densetsu Kyojin: Gyakushu no Gigantis, 1990) - by Yuichi Hasegawa. A crossover story where the Federation has Amuro hire Judau to investigate a Zeon remnant group's plan to resurrect a buried giant mecha. This non-canonical story implies that the universe created by Ideon's destruction is the Universal Century's world. U.C.0092 *'Mobile Suit Gundam: The Revival of Zeon' (Kidou Senshi Gundam: Zeon no Saikou, 1988) - by Kazuhisa Kondo. Set in U.C.0092, it is about a Federation attack on a Zeon base in Scandinavia, about the pilot, Frederick Brown. U.C.0093 *'Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack' (Kidou Senshi Gundam: Gyakushuu no Char, 1987) - by Toshiya Murakami. The manga adaptation of the original movie. *'Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack' (Kidou Senshi Gundam: Gyakushuu no Char, 1998–1999) - by Koichi Tokita. The manga adaptation of the original movie. *'Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack - Beyond the Time' (2010-?) - by Chimaki Kuori. Adaptation fron the perspective of Nanai Miguel U.C. 0096 * Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn - Bande Desinee - Adaptation manga from novel U.C.0099 *'Mobile Suit Gundam: Moon Crisis' (Kidou Senshi Gundam: Moon Crisis, 1993–1994) - by Masafumi Matsuura. A side-story about a Neo Zeon remnant group attempting to destroy the Moon and throw its remains at Earth. U.C.0107 *'Mobile Suit Gundam REON' (Kidou Senshi Gundam REON, 1994–1995) - by Masafumi Matsuura. U.C.0120 *'Mobile Suit Gundam F90' (Kidou Senshi Gundam F90, 1990–1991) - by Hiroshi Yamaguchi (Story), Rei Nakahara (Illustration). Zeon remnants steal a prototype Gundam, and the Federation chases them to Mars to get it back. *'Mobile Suit Gundam F90' (Kidou Senshi Gundam F90, 1990–1991) - by Masahiro Kanda. The manga adaptation of the original manga for children. U.C.0122 *'Mobile Suit Gundam F91: Formula Report 0122' (Kidou Senshi Gundam F91: Formula Senki 0122, 1991) - by Toshiya Iwamura. The manga adaptation of the TV game. *'Mobile Suit Gundam F91: Formula Report 0122' (Kidou Senshi Gundam F91: Formula Senki 0122, 1991) - by Daisuke Inoue The manga adaptation of the TV game. U.C.0123 *'Mobile Suit Gundam F91' (Kidou Senshi Gundam F91, 1991) - by Daisuke Inoue. The manga adaptation of the original movie. *'Mobile Suit Gundam Silhouette Formula 91' (Kidou Senshi Gundam Silhouette Formula 91, 1992–1995) - by Hiroshi Yasuda. A side-story where Anaheim Electronics runs afoul from cruel Federation soldier, months before F91's events. *'Mobile Suit Gundam Silhouette Formula 91 in U.C.0123 (Vol. Cluster Gundam)' (Kidou Senshi Gundam Silhouette Formula 91 in U.C.0123 (Cluster Gundam Hen) '', 1993) - by Toshiya Iwamura. U.C.0133 *'Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam' (''Kidou Senshi Crossbone Gundam, 1994–1997) - by Yoshiyuki Tomino, Yuichi Hasegawa. The sequel to the movie, Gundam F91, it continues the story of Seabook Arno (aka Kinkedo Nau) and Cecily Fairchild (aka Berah Ronah), 10 years after the events. *'Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam Side Story: Skull Heart' (Kidou Senshi Crossbone Gundam Gaiden: Skull Heart, 2003–2004) - by Yuichi Hasegawa. A series of short stories focusing on the second Crossbone Vanguard. U.C.0136 *'Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam: The Seven of Steel' (Kidou Senshi Crossbone Gundam Gaiden: Hagane no Shichinin, 2006 - ) - by Yuichi Hasegawa. A continuing, sequel to Crossbone Gundam, taking place 3 years after the end of the Jupiter Conflict in Crossbone Gundam. U.C.0153 *'Mobile Suit Victory Gundam' (Kidou Senshi V Gundam, 1993–1994) - by Toshiya Iwamura. The manga adaptation of the original series. *'Mobile Suit Victory Gundam Side Story' (Kidou Senshi V Gundam Gaiden, 1993) - by Yuichi Hasegawa. A side-story where Usso teams up with an old junk dealer to battle Zanscare remnants. U.C.0179 *'Mobile Suit Gundam Almarya' (Kidou Senshi Gunda Almarya, 1989) - by Yuji Ushida. An after story of Double Fake. U.C.0223 *'G-Saviour' (1993) - by Takuto. The manga adaptation of the TV game. U.C.1160 *'Artificial Newtypes Story: Mad Wang 1160' (Kyouka Ningen Monogatari: Mad Wang 1160, 1994–1995) - by Kaoru Morishita. Novels A.D.20XX *'Look for Avenir' (Avenir wo Sagasite, 1995) - by Yoshiyuki Tomino. Set before the adoption of the Universal Century timeline. (3 books) U.C.0079 *'Mobile Suit Gundam' (Kidou Senshi Gundam, 1979–1980) - by Yoshiyuki Tomino. An alternate version of the original series. *'Mobile Suit Gundam' (Kidou Senshi Gundam, 1980) - by Masaaki Nakane. The novel adaptation of the original series and movies. *'Mobile Suit Gundam: Secret Rendezvous' (Kidou Senshi Gundam: Mikkai - Amuro to Lalah, 1997) - by Yoshiyuki Tomino. *'For the Barrel' (2000) - by Yoshiyuki Tomino. An alternate version of the original series, movie and original novel. *'Mobile Suit Gundam Side Story 0079' (Kidou Senshi Gundam Gaiden: Colony no Ochita Chi de..., 1999–2000) - by Joji Hayashi. The novel adaptation of the TV game. *'Zeonic Front: Mobile Suit Gundam 0079' (Zeonic Front: Kidou Senshi Gundam 0079, 2001) - by Joji Hayashi. The novel adaptation of the TV game. *'Mobile Suit Gundam: Lost War Chronicles' (Kidou Senshi Gundam Senki: Last War Chronicles, 2002) - by Joji Hayashi. The novel adaptation of the TV games *'Mobile Suit Gundam Side Story: Space, To the End of a Flash' (Kidou Senshi Gundam: Utyu, Senkou no Hate ni, 2003) - by Ikki Miyamoto. *'Mobile Suit Gundam MS IGLOO' (Kidou Senshi Gundam MS IGLOO: Ichinen Sensou Hiroku, 2005) - by Joji Hayashi. The novel adaptation of the CGI series; U.C.0079 - *'Mobile Suit Gundam 0080: War in the Pocket' (Kidou Senshi Gundam 0080: Pocket no Naka no Sensou, 1989) - by Kyosuke Yuki. The novel adaptation of the original OVA series. *'Mobile Suit Gundam Side Story: The Blue Destiny' (Kidou Senshi Gundam Gaiden: The Blue Destiny, 1997) - by Yuka Minagawa. The novel adaptation of the TV game. *'Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team' (Kidou Senshi Gundam: Dai 08 MS Shoutai, 1999) - by Ichiro Okochi. The novel adaptation of the original series. U.C.0083 *'Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory' (Kidou Senshi Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory, 1992) - by Hiroshi Yamaguchi. The novel adaptation of the original OVA series. U.C.0085 *'Advance Of Zeta: The Flag Of Titans' (Advanced of Z: Titans no Hata no Moto ni, 2002 - ) - by Bin Konno. *'Mobile Suit Gundam: Ecole du Ciel' (Kidou Senshi Gundam Ecole du Ciel: Tenku no Gakko, 2002 - ) - by Kenichi Nakahara. The novel adaptation of the original manga. U.C.0086 - *'Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam: Four Story - And to a soldier…' (Kidou Senshi Zeta Gundam: Four Story - Soshite Senshi ni…, 1986) - by Akinori Endo. U.C.0087 *'Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam' (Kidou Senshi Zeta Gundam, 1985–1986) - by Yoshiyuki Tomino. The novel adaptation of the original series. *'Gundam Sentinel' (Gundam Sentinel: Alice no Zange, 1988–1990) - by Masaya Takahashi. U.C.0088 *'Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ' (Kidou Senshi Gundam ZZ, 1986–1987) - by Akinori Endo. The novel adaptation of the original series. U.C.0093 *'Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack - Hi Streamer' (Kidou Senshi Gundam: Hi Streamer, 1987–1988) - by Yoshiyuki Tomino. The novel adaptation of the original movie. *'Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack - Beltorchika's Children' (Kidou Senshi Gundam: Gyakushuu no Char - Beltorchika's Children, 1988) - by Yoshiyuki Tomino. An original novel about the events later animated in the original movie. U.C.0096 *'Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn' (working title, scheduled for 2007) - by Harutoshi Fukui. A Zeon remnant, led by a mysterious Char-like figure, fights the Earth Federation, with a "secret" event which occurred 95 years earlier that plays an important role in the story. U.C.0105 *'Mobile Suit Gundam: Hathaway's Flash' (Kidou Senshi Gundam: Senkou no Hathaway, 1989) - by Yoshiyuki Tomino. The story of Hathaway, Bright Noah's son, after the events of Char's Counterattack, that follows the canon of Beltorchika's Children. U.C.0123 *'Mobile Suit Gundam F91' (Kidou Senshi Gundam F91, 1991) - by Yoshiyuki Tomino. The novel adaptation of the original movie. *'Mobile Suit Gundam Silhouette Formula 91' (Kidou Senshi Gundam Silhouette Formula 91, 1992–1993) - by Sunrise. U.C.0153 *'Mobile Suit Victory Gundam' (Kidou Senshi V Gundam, 1993–1994) - by Yoshiyuki Tomino. The novel adaptation of the original series. U.C.0203 *'Gaia Gear' (1987–1989) - by Yoshiyuki Tomino. A non-canonical side story, set in the U.C.0200s, where an anti-Federation group creates a clone of Char to battle Manhunter. U.C.0223 *'G-Saviour' (2000–2001) - by Yoshie Kawahara. The novel adaptation of the original movie. ''Mobile Fighter G Gundam'' (Future Century) Manga F.C.32 *'Mobile Fighter Side Story Gundam Fight 7th' (Kidou Buto Gaiden Gundam Fight 7th, 1996) - by Kitaro Ototoi. A manga that tells the exploits of a young Master Asia and the future Shuffle Alliance, during the 7th Gundam Fight. F.C.60 *'Mobile Fighter G Gundam' (Kidou Butoden G Gundam, 1994–1995) - by Koichi Tokita. The manga adaptation of the original series. *'Mobile Fighter G Gundam: Edge Of Gunsmoke' (Kidou Butoden G Gundam: Shouen no Hate, 1994) - by Masafumi Matsuura. *'Mobile Fighter G Gundam: The Revenge Of J Gundam' (Kidou Butoden G Gundam: Fukushu no J Gundam, 1994) - by Masayuki Fujiwara. *'Mobile Fighter G Gundam Side Story: Tower Of Death' (Kidou Butoden G Gundam Gaiden: Shibou no Tou, 1994) - manga Mitsuru Kadoya. *'Mobile Fighter G Gundam Side Story: Flying Dragon Legend' (Kidou Butoden G Gundam Gaiden: Shoryu Densetsu, 1995) - by Toshiya Murakami. F.C.62 *'Mobile Fighter G Gundam: Nightmare Reappearance!! Devil Gundam Cell Of Threat' (Kidou Butoden G Gundam: Akumu Sairai!! Kyoui no Devil Gundam Saibou, 1997) - by Yoshifumi Yamamoto. F.C.64 *'Mobile Fighter G Gundam: The Next Generation' (Kidou Butoden G Gundam: The Next Generation, 1995) - by Kitaro Ototoi. Novels F.C.60 *'Mobile Fighter G Gundam' (Kidou Butoden G Gundam, 1995) - by Yoshitake Suzuki. A retelling of the events of G Gundam. ''Mobile Suit Gundam Wing'' (After Colony) Manga A.C.187 - *'New Mobile Report Gundam Wing: Episode Zero' (Shin Kidou Senki Gundam W: Episode Zero, 1997) - by Katsuyuki Sumisawa (Story), Akira Kanbe (Illustration). Set before the original TV series, it tells the stories of the children that will eventually become the five Gundam pilots. A.C.195 *'New Mobile Report Gundam Wing' (Shin Kidou Senki Gundam W, 1995–1996) - by Koichi Tokita. The manga adaptation of the original series. *'New Mobile Report Gundam Wing Dual Story: G-UNIT (The Last Outpost)' (Shin Kidou Senki Gundam W Dual Story: G-UNIT, 1997–1998) - by Koichi Tokita. A side-story to Gundam Wing, it is set in a colony at the Asteroid Belt. *'New Mobile Report Gundam Wing Dual Story: G-UNIT' (Shin Kidou Senki Gundam W Dual Story: G-UNIT, 1997) - by Tatsu Mizuki. *'Tiel's Impulse' (Tieru no shōdō, 1998) - A manga with photo-stories of model kit, published in the New Mobile Report Gundam W: Endless Waltz Ultimate Playing Book (Shin Kidou Senki Gundam W: Endless Waltz Saikyō Playing Book), a model kit magazine-book. A.C.196 *'New Mobile Report Gundam Wing: Ground Zero' (Shin Kidou Senki Gundam W: Ground Zero, 1998) - by Reku Fuyunagi. *'New Mobile Report Gundam Wing: Blind Target' (Shin Kidou Senki Gundam W: Blind Target, 1998–1999) - by Akemi Omode (Story), Sakura Asagi (Illustration). The manga adaptation of a radio drama, where White Fang remnants plot to start a new war by assassinating important officials, like Relena Peacecraft. The story is a bridge between the original series and Endless Waltz. *'New Mobile Report Gundam Wing: Battlefield of Pacifists' (Shin Kidou Senki Gundam W: Battlefield of Pacifist, 1997) - by Koichi Tokita. A side-story where the five Gundam pilots, OZ remnants, and a supposed pacifist group race for control over a lost mobile doll plant. *'New Mobile Report Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz' (Shin Kidou Senki Gundam W: Endless Waltz, 1998) - by Koichi Tokita. The manga adaptation of the original OVA and movie. Novels A.C.195 *'New Mobile Report Gundam Wing' (Shin Kidou Senki Gundam W, 1996–1997) - by So Kamishiro. The novel adaptation of the original series. *'New Mobile Report Gundam Wing Side Story' (Shin Kidou Senki Gundam W Gaiden, 1996) - by Yuka Minagawa. A side-story focusing on Duo's conflict with a Gundam-level mobile suit with a dangerous cockpit system. A.C.196 *'New Mobile Report Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz' (Shin Kidou Senki Gundam W: Endless Waltz, 1997) - by Katsuyuki Sumisawa. The novel adaptation of the original movie. ''After War Gundam X'' (After War) B.W.1 *'After War Gundam X Side Story: Newtype Solder Jamil Neate' (Kidou Shin Seiki Gundam X Gaiden: Newtype Senshi Jamil Neate, 1997) - manga by Koichi Tokita A.W.15 *'After War Gundam X' (Kidou Shin Seiki Gundam X, 1996–1997) - manga adaptation of the series; by Koichi Tokita A.W.24 *'After War Gundam X: Under The Moonlight' (Kidou Shin Seiki Gundam X: Under The Moonlight, 2004 - ) - manga by Yutaka Akatsu (Story), Chitose Oshima (Illustration) ''Turn A Gundam'' (CC (Seireki)) C.C.2343 *'∀ Gundam: Wind of Moon' (∀ Gundam: Tsuki no Kaze, 2004–2005) - manga by Akira Yasuda (Akiman) C.C.2345 *'∀ Gundam' (1999–2000) - manga adaptation of the series for children; by Koichi Tokita *'∀ Gundam' (1999–2002) - manga adaptation of the series for teens; by Atsushi Soga Novels C.C.2345 *'∀ Gundam' (1999–2000) - novels adaptation of the series for teens; by Shigeru Sato *'∀ Gundam: Episodes' (2000) - novels by Shigeru Sato *'∀ Gundam' (2000) - novels adaptation of the series for adult; by Harutoshi Fukui Mobile Suit Gundam SEED (Cosmic Era) C.E.70 *'Mobile Suit Gundam SEED' (Kidou Senshi Gundam SEED, 2002–2004) - manga adaptation of the series for teens; by Masatsugu Iwase *'Mobile Suit Gundam SEED' (Kidou Senshi Gundam SEED, 2003) - manga adaptation of the series for children; by Mizuho Takayama *'Mobile Suit Gundam SEED: featuring SUIT CD' (Kidou Senshi Gundam SEED: featuring SUIT CD, 2004) - manga adaptation of the CD; by Yasushi Yamaguchi *'Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Astray' (Kidou Senshi Gundam SEED Astray, 2002–2004) - set in the same time frame as the first series, tells the story of three abandoned Orb prototypes called Gundam Astray; manga by Tomohiro Chiba (Story), Koichi Tokita (Illustration) *'Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Astray R' (Kidou Senshi Gundam SEED Astray R, 2002–2004) - published cuncurrently with Astray and meant to complement it, focuses on the red-framed Gundam Astray; by Tomohiro Chiba (Story), Yashunari Toda (Illustration) *'Mobile Suit Gundam SEED X Astray' (Kidou Senshi Gundam SEED X Astray, 2004) - sequel to the first Astray manga; by Tomohiro Chiba (Story), Koichi Tokita (Illustration) *'Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Astray B' (Kidou Senshi Gundam SEED Astray B, 2005) - by Tomohiro Chiba (Story), Yashunari Toda (Illustration) C.E.72 *'Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny' (Kidou Senshi Gundam SEED Destiny, 2004–2005) - manga adaptation of the series for teens; by Masatsugu Iwase *'Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny' (Kidou Senshi Gundam SEED Destiny, 2004–2005) - manga adaptation of the series for children; by Mizuho Takayama *'Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny: The Edge' (Kidou Senshi Gundam SEED: The Edge, 2005 - ) - the events of the series from Athrun Zala's point of view; by Chimaki Kuori *'Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny Astray' (Kidou Senshi Gundam SEED Destiny Astray, 2004–2006) - a young photojournalist uses the next generation Astray to show the truth to the world; by Tomohiro Chiba (Story), Koichi Tokita (Illustration) C.E.73 *'Mobile Suit Gundam SEED C.E. 73 Δ Astray' (Kidou Senshi Gundam SEED C.E. 73 Δ Astray, 2006–2007) - follows the story of a team dispatched from Mars to Earth; by Tomohiro Chiba (Story), Koichi Tokita (Illustration) *'Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Frame Astrays' (Kidou Senshi Gundam SEED Frame Astrays, 2007 - 2009) - by Tomohiro Chiba (Story), Koichi Tokita (Illustration) C.E.74 *'Mobile Suit Gundam SEED VS Astray' (Kidou Senshi Gundam SEED VS Astray, 2009 - ) Novels C.E.70 *'Mobile Suit Gundam SEED' (Kidou Senshi Gundam SEED, 2003–2004) - novels adaptation of the series; by Riu Goto *'Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Astray' (Kidou Senshi Gundam SEED Astray, 2002–2004) - by Tomohiro Chiba *'Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Astray B' (Kidou Senshi Gundam SEED Astray B, 2002–2004) - a photonovel published cuncurrently with Astray and meant to complement it, focuses on the blue-frame Gundam Astray; by Tomohiro Chiba C.E.72 *'Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny' (Kidou Senshi Gundam SEED Destiny, 2005 - ) - novels adaptation of the series; by Riu Goto *'Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny Astray' (Kidou Senshi Gundam SEED Destiny Astray, 2005 - ) - by Tomohiro Chiba ''Mobile Suit Gundam 00'' (Anno Domini) *'Mobile Suit Gundam 00' (Kidou Senshi Gundam 00, 2007 - ) *'Mobile Suit Gundam 00P' (Kidou Senshi Gundam 00P, 2007 - ) *'Mobile Suit Gundam 00F' (Kidou Senshi Gundam 00F, 2007 - ) - by Koichi Tokita (Illustration) *'Mobile Suit Gundam 00V' (Kidou Senshi Gundam 00V, 2007 - ) ''Super Deformed Gundam'' *'SD Gundam Force' (2004/7/6-2004/12/6), manga adaptation of anime; by Aokikei and Mikamaru *'SD Gundam Force Gaiden' (2004/12/6), original side-story Other *'Plamo-Kyoshiro' (1982–1986) - in the world of Plamo-kyo ("Plastic-Model Fans"), schoolkids compete with self-build Mobile Suit Variations in a virtual-reality simulation; by Craft-Dan (Hisashi Yasui, Masahiro Oda, Masaya Takahashi, and Other, Story), Koichi Yamato (Illustration) *'Shin Plamo-Kyoshiro' (1987–1988) - by Hisashi Yasui (Story), Koichi Yamato (Illustration) *'Cho-Senshi Gundam Boy' (1989–1993) - by New Craft-Dan (Story), Koichi Yamato (Illustration) *'Gundam ALIVE' (2006 - ) - A Gundam story set in the modern day; by Mizuho Takayama *'Fusion Clashes: Gundam Battle-Rave' (2008-) - A Gundam story with a boy with the power to use "Battle-Rave" from V Jump Category:After War Gundam X Category:Anime series Category:Continuity (fiction) Category:Fictional timelines Category:Gundam Category:Gundam anime and manga Category:Gundam lists Category:Manga series Category:Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Category:Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Category:SD Gundam Category:Universal Century